Character Tropes
Tropes are devices and conventions that a writer can reasonably rely on as being present in the audience members' minds and expectations. If used correctly, they help move the narrative along, because the author has less to explain. Badly used and it can become a "Cliché". For example, if you want to show your character is smart, show him playing chess. Everybody knows smart people play chess ! If you want to show that the next character that just entered is smarter than the one before, have her just glace over his shouder and solve the game he has been struggling with. This way you can show instead of tell , which always enhance the narrative. Badly used it becomes a Cliché , an element that has been overused to the point of loosing it's original meaning or it's effect. In colloquial use, it refers to something that is expected or easily predicted. They are often used for comic effect. Main Characters Christophoros Samedi ]] * Papa Wolf: Christopher is fiercely protective of Rose, and will dish out a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown to anyone who harms her. * First Love: Katherine was the first woman Christopher has ever had a serious relationship with, and the only one he has ever truly loved. * Pretty Boy: Thoroughly aware of his handsome looks, and often exploits them to his advantage. * Squishy Wizard: Christopher is one of the most powerful characters in , since he is a pure-blood warlock, and son of Baron Samedi, a Voodoo loa. * Psychic Powers: Christopher possesses powerful mental faculties which he uses to manipulate the minds of others and corrupt them. He is also very adept at telekinesis, which he constantly uses on-screen. * Complete Immortality: Christopher cannot be permanently destroyed by any means, and if he can, the method must be very specific and is usually related to whatever grants him immortality in the first place. * If You Ever Do Anything To Hurt Her: After learning of their antagonistic relationship, Christopher tells Katherine that if she ever hurts Rose again, she'll get his answer to if there is a God… in person. * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. Rose Chamberlain ]] * Daddy's Girl: Christopher is besotted with her even before she's born. Rose is Christopher's daughter, loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Christopher is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Christopher loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Christopher notes, Rose has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Our Miss Brooks: Rose is close to her father Christopher. * Creepy Child: She has a rather focused, unsettling stare when she's using her magic. * Honor Thy Abuser: Rose was abused by her mother for quite some time. Later she is seen as the bad guy for trying to cut her abusive mother from her life. Ambrose Spellman ]] * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. * Mr. Fanservice: He spends most of his time lounging around the house in a bathrobe and occasionally doesn't bother to put a shirt on underneath. * What the Hell, Hero?: Calls Christopher out big time for trying to cheat the laws of life and death. All he can really say is I Warned You when he doesn't listen. * Papa Wolf: Ambrose will fight tooth and nail to protect his godchild. * Like a Daughter to Me: Ambrose has raised Rose and has been known to go to insane lengths to keep Rose safe, even if it means expressly going against Rose's wishes. * Honorary Uncle: Rose calls Ambrose "Uncle Ambrose" even though he's just a family friend. This is averted when he marries Christopher. Katherine Chamberlain ]] * Narcissist: Katherine is so in-love with herself that she forgets the meaning of family. * Would Hurt a Child: Even though Katherine tells Christopher that she'd never harm their daughter, she tries to kill her to after it is revealed that Christopher isn't human. * Abusive Mother: Katherine tries to brainwash Rose into believing that she was a human. Category:Characters